Death and Goodbye
by Nuriko No Tenshi
Summary: This is a Heero/Duo, Zechs/Duo, very angsty story. Duo's heart gets broken by Heero and turns to Zechs for comfort. There's also some death here.


Disclaimer: If you actually read these things, whoop-de-doo. (I'm being sarcastic, no duh) I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters even though I wish I owned all the yummy bishonen guys in it. Don't sue me!! Pleez!!

A Word of Caution: YAOI!

Death and Goodbye

A white letter on the dresser…

That was all it took to cause Duo heartache.

_Duo,_

_I have decided to stay with Relena. We're going to be happy together. She is a pacifist and can teach me how to find myself._

_I'm sorry Duo, but I love Relena._

_Goodbye,_

_Heero_

[Is that what you really feel, Heero?] Duo clenched the letter in his palm. [Fine by me. It's not like I care. I never really loved you anyway.]

Two bright, violet orbs shimmered with tears. His mind knew much differently. He had gone too far with his emotions and heart.

"Duo? Are you in there? It's time for breakfast."

"I don't want to eat, Quatre!" Duo called back.

"Are you okay, Duo?" Quatre's blue eyes clouded with worry.

"Fine." Duo practically snarled and Quatre backed out of the door. The violet-eyed pilot closed his eyes and the tears spilled from their depths. 

[I do love you, Heero. Why'd you have to go and leave me alone just like everyone else? NO! It can't be happening again!]

"Oh Heero! Thank goodness you have come back to me. I've missed you so. We will get married by the lake and have many children together. We will be happy. I can make you happy. Unlike that braided baka, oh, what was his name? Ah… Duo Maxwell." Relena hugged Heero.

[Duo… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry. This is my duty: to protect Relena and this is the only way I can do it.]

"Something's wrong with Duo, Trowa. I can feel it in my uchuu no kokoro." The blonde-haired Arabian sighed.

"It's Heero no baka." Wufei walked in with his head held up high.

"How is it Heero's fault? Come to think of it, Wufei, where is Heero-san?" Quatre glanced up at the Chinese boy.

"Heero went off to Relena… that should answer both of your questions." Wufei scoffed.

"Hmmm… poor Duo." The Arabian took a quick glance at the door to the Deathscythe pilot's room.

[Why the hell am I doing this? I should know better.] Duo Maxwell slapped himself mentally.

Duo looked at himself in the mirror and stepped back. His eye caught the small stool that stood in front of the mirror and dresser.

"Heero… can you braid my hair?" Duo came out of the bathroom, drying his chestnut hair.

_"Hn." Heero sat Duo down at the dresser chair. Duo was ecstatic and grinned. _

_Heero dug his head in his lover's hair and smelled the essence of the chestnut tresses. It smelt of lavender and the ever so friendly smell of shampoo. He separated the thick strands and started braiding. Afterwards, he tied the end with a crimson ribbon._

_Duo had spent the rest of the night lying comfortably in Heero's arms. It was the only time where Duo would shut his mouth and the only time that Heero would step out of his perfect soldier façade._

[Maybe Heero seems cold because of me. Relena-sama, you win. You have stolen his heart.] Duo swung open his door and stepped outside.

Wufei stood against the wall, his foot tapping on the wooden floor.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself, Maxwell."

"I'm not. I've gotten totally over that whole Perfect Soldier thing. He can go and have tons of Relena and Heero copies if he wants ta." Duo shrugged and headed for the kitchen for a nice steaming cup of coffee. Even Duo's happy smile couldn't fool the Chinese pilot as Wufei glared at Duo's back. He noticed the slumping in Duo's figure as he left the hall.

[Maybe I'll go down for a drink.] Duo sighed.

Wufei looked at his co-pilot's retreating back and groaned. [Why do you hide your feelings, baka?]

That same night, Duo found himself standing in front of Relena's large house. The dark rain beat steadily down from the sky.

"What am I doing here?" Duo asked himself softly.

Something pushed him up the cement stairs and his hand headed for the doorbell. He was obviously shaking.

DING DONG

"I'll get it, dearest!" Relena rushed through the hallway and swung open the door.

A wet, and certainly tired, Duo stood at the door. Water was dripping from his heart-shaped face and off his chestnut bangs.

"DUO?" Relena shrieked and was about the close the door. 

Duo grasped the door and forced it open once again. "You shouldn't open yer door without making sure who it is first. Dangerous for a lady." He scoffed, took off his wet coat and hung it on the nearby antique chair. Relena went wide-eyed and picked up the coat like it was a disgusting bug. She flung open the door and threw it out.

Heero ran in at the noise of the banging door and being the stubborn person he was, he death-glared Duo.

"What are you doing here?" Duo glanced up and his glazed eyes met with Heero's hating cobalt's.

"Do you really hate me that much, Hee-chan?" Not knowing that he said it aloud, Duo sighed and wrung out his hair.

"Don't call me that." Heero stood behind Duo.

"Wha? Don't call you what, Hee-chan?" 

"Don't call me that." Heero repeated.

"Why don't you just get out of here, Duo Maxwell?" Relena stalked up to him angrily.

"Because I know that Heero loves me and not you!" Duo snapped at the blond-haired girl.

Relena flashed out her hand in front of Duo's clouded violets. There on her hand, shone a beautiful diamond ring.

"We're already getting married." Relena laughed cruelly as Duo's expression completely dissolved.

The look of despair and hurt in Duo's gaze bore through Heero's soul.

"Is it true, Heero? Have you really decided to marry the snobbish, stupid girl?" Duo's voice rose. "I'll be fine, but you're not listening to your heart, Heero. When you do, don't come crawling back to me."

Duo stumbled over and grasped onto Heero's arm, "Then let me do just one more thing, Soldier, before your listen to the mission."

Duo leaned in and kissed Heero, a firm yet soft kiss. Heero reeled away, surprised, and without thinking his fist made contact with the nose on the Deathscythe pilot's face. Duo heard Relena snicker through the ringing in his head. His hand slowly made its way up his face. His nose was bashed in and blood poured out of it. Duo's whole body shook with sadness.

"So Duo Maxwell. As you can see, Heero really loves me and you are drowning in hate." Relena flaunted her feminine body. "I can give him everything he desires."

"Everything? Sure…" Duo muttered as he held his nose from shattering completely, just like his hopes had already done.

The braided pilot stepped back out in the rain that swept in thick streams. He grabbed his coat and flung it over his shoulder. The rain soaked him through immediately and he walked off without looking back. [There's no reason to look back, Shinigami. That's the only thing you'll ever be… bringer of death and nobody will ever care for you because they hate you.] 

In his mind, Heero wanted to run after Duo and tell him that he loved him still, but his pride kept him from doing so.

Duo's head pulsed with emotional pain as he stretched out on his bed. He had fixed his nose with no problem. Tears left long, wet streaks down his smooth skin. He couldn't stand it any longer and he shut out all the pain inside of him. His violet eyes iced over and blazed with emptiness.

"Duo… there's a mission. A dangerous one." Trowa entered the room.

"I'll handle it… on my own." Duo sat up on the bed.

"Are you sure, Duo?" The Heavyarms pilot didn't trust Duo's tone at all.

"Yeah." Duo's eyes glowed red for a split second. "The God of Death has been completely released from his encasement!"

Trowa backed out of the room, more than a little freaked by Duo's attitude even though his face did not show it. [You've got to relax, Maxwell. It won't do you any good on a mission to be angry. Especially this one.] He was about to walk away when a petit blonde boy appeared.

"Being angry blinds all judgment, right Trowa-chan?" Quatre stood beside his lover.

"Quatre… I have a feeling that Duo's not going to make it through the next mission."

"Heero and Relena's wedding is on the same day and near the same place." Quatre pondered.

"We know what to do when things get really bad." Trowa put his arm around Quatre's waist and led him to the bedroom they shared.

Duo stalked up to the kitchen door and heard Sally and Wufei talking. He poked his head in and even saw Zechs sitting quietly at the table.

"Hey everyone! Did ya all hear about that new mission? I'm going on it by myself," Sally looked at him with concerned eyes and even Zechs looked a little curious, "And no, I am not moping about Heero and Relena getting married, okay."

"You do seem a little pale, Duo." Sally held a cup of tea towards him.

"I'm the God of Death. I do believe I should be a little pale." Duo flipped his braid over his shoulder.

"Why don't you come with a scythe and black cloak while you're at it, Maxwell." Wufei scoffed.

"That's why I have Deathscythe and my black clothing, Wufee."

 Duo smiled at Sally and took the tea. He gulped it all down quickly and left for the hangar where Deathscythe Hell was waiting for him.

"So pal, at least you're here forever." Duo settled in Deathscythe Hell's cockpit, ready to do some repairs.

The screen blipped on and showed the latest news, "Gundam pilot, Heero Yuy, to be married to Relena Peacecraft, Queen of the World."

"So even you wanna make me suffer huh?" Duo gritted his teeth, "Now I know why I have never hear Heero proclaim his love to me. He has always loved that snobbish brat of a girl."

"Are you calling my little sister a brat?" Zechs stood on the platform below.

"I guess I am, Zechsy. You don't mind, do ya?" Duo laughed while looking down into the platform area.

"It's good to hear you laugh sincerely, Duo. After that incident with Relena and Heero, I thought that you would never smile again. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Yeah that's a good one, Zechs. It's not your fault and I am so over it. It's just that…"

"Yes?"

"It's just that everything reminds me of him." Duo's brow knotted.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Whatever. Come on up."

"Isn't it going to be a little bit crowded?" Zechs asked.

"Nah. I made some adjustment to DH. It's made for two. It was for Heero and me."

"I'm sorry. I'm coming up now." Zechs made his way up and sat beside the Deathscythe pilot.

Duo pressed a button and the door closed so that nobody else could hear anything. Zechs lifted a platinum eyebrow and made himself comfortable.

"You see, the mirror and stool in my room reminds me of the only time that Heero was actually calm and loving, not the Perfect Soldier. The kitchen reminded me of the surprise birthday he held for me, the living room, winter, sitting by the fire just Heero, me and some hot chocolate. The bed, well, you know what the bed reminds me of. I can't even sleep at night. This cockpit, the double-seater; I am in a living hell here. I was just a good lay to him cause I wanted it." Duo grimaced.

"I don't know why Heero would give you up."

"I do. I'm immature, loud, stupid, irrational…" Zechs covered Duo's mouth.

"Don't say that, Maxwell. I know what you are. You're beautiful, absolutely the most beautiful creature on this earth." Zechs cupped Duo's face in his hand.

"Zechs? I didn't know you felt that way." Duo was in a trance right away. 

Zechs' beautiful blue eyes were enticing and suggestive. Duo wanted to jump him at the moment. A beautiful blond god just ripe for the picking was at his reach and if he did nothing about it, he would probably kill himself for missing the chance of a lifetime.

[So here goes everything.] Duo leaned forward and captured Zechs' lips in a full loving kiss.

"Let's take you out of your living hell, Duo"

"With you, anything." Duo smiled up at his new koi. 

[This is cheating on Heero. No it isn't! How can you cheat on someone who hates you? You can't. I'll enjoy the moments as they come. No more living in the past or depending on the future.]

**[Brief lime/lemon scene omitted]**

Heero's hating gaze flashed across Duo's dreams that night along with the wonderful time he had with Zechs. Everything was hazy and wonderful with Zechs and then Heero's eyes would come and demons would tear away at his soul. At the last moment of his dream, Duo felt his heart being torn out of his body by a cold, calloused hand. Heero's hand reached for his heart and split it in half.

Duo woke up with a start, cold sweat dripping down his face. Immediately, Zechs was beside him, caressing Duo in his arms.

"You were tossing and turning in your sleep, so I stayed in your room, koi."

"Thanks… Zechs." Duo shivered and then let himself warm up.

"It was Heero, was it not?" Duo nodded meekly and put his head under the older man's chin.

"I can't get his angry eyes outta my head. I think I need to go see a therapist or something."

"I love you, don't forget that, Duo."

"I won't Zechs." Duo smiled grimly and lay back down into his black, silk sheets.

"Why did you call my name if you still love Heero?" The question was sudden and took a while for Duo to digest. When he did, Duo turned on his side to face the former OZ officer.

"I love you, Zechs, because you understand me and you love me back. I didn't have to think about Heero to understand your feelings." Zechs smiled and ran his fingers through Duo's chestnut locks.

"Ah hello, Heero Yuy. I was hoping I'd find you here." Noin walked up to the young pilot along with Hilde.

"Hn." Heero didn't look up.

"I was wondering if you've seen Duo around. I've been looking for him." Hilde sat down.

"He's at Quatre's. I have something to go over with Zechs. I'll come with you." Heero got up and headed towards his car.

Noin and Hilde slid into the stylish car and Heero drove quickly down the road.

[I hope I'm not too late……… Duo.]

[I miss you, Duo.] Hilde drifted off.

[I'm coming back for you Zechs.]

DING DONG

"I'll get it!" Quatre called out before opening the door cautiously.

"Hello." Heero greeted the blond boy.

"Eep!" Quatre covered his mouth quickly.

"Hey Quatre!" Hilde walked in.

"H…hello. Um… D… Duo, Z… Zechs!"

"What is it Quat-man?" Duo rounded the corner, in the midst of braiding his hair.

Zechs followed on his lover's heels, running his hands through his platinum locks.

"Oh vey! Let me outta here." Duo took one glance at Heero and turned around, bumping into Zechs.

Duo's face turned red, "Sorry Zechs."

"No problem. Uh… Noin. What are you doing here?" Zechs lifted both eyebrows at the officer.

"C'mon Zechsy. Let's go." His eyes blazed with anger and took Zechs' hand.

Zechs shrugged apologetically and got dragged off by his lover.

"Z… Zechsy?" Noin turned to Quatre who was trying to make his way out of the room.

"He… he… uh…" Quatre sighed in frustration; if Heero, Hilde or Noin knew what was happening between the God of Death and Lightning Count, they'd kill someone.

[Probably kill me first, since I'm the one in closest range.] Quatre winced at the thought.

"You didn't know?" Wufei walked in, "Oh of course not. Heero was to busy with that annoying onna while you two onna's are too wrapped up in your jobs."

"Are you talking about Zechs and Duo? It is quite amazing, no?" Trowa wrapped an arm around Quatre.

"I never knew that they could make such a cute couple." Sally laughed as she entered the hallway.

Quatre groaned and buried his face into Trowa's chest.

"Couple? Those two?" Hilde choked out.

[Duo? Zechs? Together? He's still mine, no matter what.] Heero reassured himself.

"Come, we'll show you." Wufei and Sally led the three angry guests into the living room.

When they got there, the visitors' mouths fell open in surprise, except for Heero's.

Zechs and Duo lay curled up by the fire. Duo was holding the golden cross he wore around his neck in his hand and was snuggled up under the older man's chin. Zechs was reading a book, with it held in front of the DH pilot when Zechs' arms wrapped around Duo's lithe frame.

"Zechs!" Noin was really angry now.

"Hmmm? What is it, Noin?" Zechs didn't even turn his head.

"Get away from him!" Hilde rushed over and pulled Duo from Zechs' embrace.

"Whatcha doing Hilde?" Duo wrenched his arm away and helped Zechs up from his seat on the ground.

"Don't you mean, what are **you** doing? Zechs? He's in love with Noin and Noin is in love with him."

"Noin?" Duo snickered.

"I've only ever thought of Noin as my friend and she's like a sister to me. You know, I don't think I've actually ever been straight." Zechs sat down on an armchair and Duo slid onto his lap.

"Me either. I guess I'm a boy-lover, in this case, a man-lover, ne, Zechsy?" Duo grinned widely.

"Duo…"

"What is it, Heero? Argh… I don't even think I want to know! You know, you broke my heart when you left! Luckily," Duo kissed Zechs on the cheek, "Zechsy here pulled me outta my slump. I think we make a perfect couple."

"I'm sorry, Duo."

"Well, that ain't enough baka. I poured out my heart to you. I told you things that I wouldn't even trust to God. Sister Helen, Father Maxwell and even Solo damn it!" Duo stood up angrily.

"Duo-chan…" Zechs put his hand gently on Duo's.

"Sorry." Duo gave Zechs the same loving look that he gave to Heero before the baka left.

Duo paced softly in front of the burning fire. Embers blew around his troubled form. His violet eyes shone with hurt and anger. 

"Let's leave, Duo." Zechs cast an angry, hating glance at the unwanted guests.

Duo smiled as Zechs wrapped a warm arm across his shoulders. The young pilot snuggled up graciously because of the events of that night. Duo and Zechs made their way to the bedroom they shared. Noin and Hilde looked after them with revenge, but Heero held despair in his heart and nothing on his face.

"You should leave now." Quatre's voice came out a little demanding.

"Why? We have a right to stay here." Hilde snapped at the young blonde boy.

"It's my house and look how upset you've got Duo. Out. Now." The Arabian wasn't himself.

Quatre's hand was held over his heart, grasping for some kind of release from the pain he was feeling.

"Ahh!" Quatre fell to the ground.

Trowa quickly knelt by his lover's side and helped him up.

"Duo, please, be okay." There was a definite worry in the Sandrock pilot's voice.

When they all got to the hallway just outside Duo and Zechs' bedroom, Zechs was outside, head in his hands.

"Duo, please… don't do this to yourself. You deserve better than to suffer." Zechs mumbled sadly.

"What the hell?" Came the unmistakable voice of Duo and then there were gunshots.

Zechs stood up and slammed against the door with all his might over and over until the hinges broke and the door fell open.

"Duo! Where are you? Are you alright?" Zechs looked around the room and fell on his knees.

"Zechs?" Wufei glanced around the room at the mess.

The window was broken open from the outside. There was an obvious sign of a fight; even the prized gun that Duo kept under his pillow was on the floor with the bullets scattered around it. Furniture was strewn carelessly around the room and the silk, black sheets lay on the carpet. One more proper look, and they noticed that the sheets had stains of blood on it. Zechs quickly snatched up the silk sheets and a metal object right beside it. It was a medallion that belonged to OZ.

"OZ got him." Sally looked away from the bloodied sheets.

"They must have shot him." Heero said coolly.

"Do you not care at all, Yuy?" Wufei turned angrily to the icy stare.

"Why should I? Anyways, I've got to get back. The wedding is tomorrow."

"We're not going to be there, for a while, that is," Quatre said, "We have a mission to deal with."

"Hn." Heero walked out the door.

All of a sudden, they all heard Heero colliding with something.

"Heero! Are you okay?"

"H…he's fine. I think I'm the one who needs help." Another body lay near Heero's sitting form.

"D…Duo? Is that you? What happened to you?" Quatre knelt by his comrade.

Duo flipped himself painfully over and they all gasped at the wounds in the Deathscythe pilot's body. There was a bullet hole through his stomach and apparently, OZ had decided to do some whacking with the handle of their guns. There was a gash down the side of his head and his left leg was split open. There was blood all over the floor.

"Oh no, Duo." Zechs lifted his lover off the floor.

"Onna… do something." Wufei glared at Sally.

"Don't worry, Wufee. I'll be okay. I've survived worse than this." Duo smiled weakly.

Quatre smiled caringly at his co-pilot and stepped beside Trowa.

"I'm still going on that mission tomorrow kay guys? I can't let you guys down again." Duo fell unconscious from the loss of blood.

[Duo…] Heero smiled inwardly at his former lover.

"Always the same old Duo… ne, Trowa?" Quatre laughed half-heartedly.

Trowa helped Zechs carry the braided pilot to the emergency care room.

Duo woke up very groggy and more than a little grumpy.

"How are you doing, koi?" Duo turned his head to find a pair of icy blue eyes.

"Okay, I guess. Where's everyone else?" Duo smiled.

Duo looked around Zechs and saw Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Noin, Hilde and Sally.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." Sally smiled sweetly at her "patient."

"How long was I out for the count?" Duo rubbed his head.

"A whole 10 hours Duo-kun. I'll see to it that you have a nice big breakfast." Quatre left the room with Trowa.

"Sheesh, 10 hours. I don't believe it. Did Mr. Perfect go off to Peacecraft again?"

"Well, he should, Duo. They're getting married tomorrow." Hilde knelt by Duo's bed. 

"Well duh. I may be stupid but I do not lack common sense." Duo let out an exasperated sigh.

Rashid stepped into the room with a large tray in hand. Nobody could see what was on it. Quatre emerged from behind the larger man; "I couldn't carry it by myself."

They caught Quatre blushing as he sat down in a loveseat with Trowa. Rashid placed the large tray on a stand beside Duo's bed right where Hilde was sitting. There was a plate of chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, milk, juice, toast, coffee, ham, sausages and bacon.

"Didja make it all, Quatre?" Duo stared wide-eyed at the assortment of food.

"Yeah," Quatre started to blush again, "with a little help from Trowa and voila, an all American breakfast. Hope you like it."

"Do you need anything else, Master Quatre?" 

"No thank you, Rashid. I'll take care of this myself." Quatre smiled.

Rashid exited the room just as Duo started to stuff his mouth with pancakes.

"Mmmm… Quatre, these pancakes have just the right texture and these eggs are perfect and the coffee is not that strong…" Zechs put a hand over Duo's mouth right after he swallowed the coffee.

"Shush, love. You make too much noise when you eat."

Duo smiled sheepishly and quieted down. Soon, there weren't even enough crumbs on the plates for a mouse. Duo gulped down the last of his coffee and sighed contently.

"Mmmm…Mmmm…Mmmm! That was the best meal ever!" Duo cracked a large grin.

"Glad you liked it, Duo." Quatre moved the not-as-heavy plate to a nearby table.

Duo jumped up from his bed and craned his neck a bit. He took his first step and stumbled.

"Duo! Be careful!" Quatre ducked under his comrade's arm to support him.

Duo steadied himself, "I'll be a-okay. I have a mission to go on, remember?"

"You don't have to go on that mission alone." Trowa stated.

"Oh would you? That'll be great for back up and all!" Duo exclaimed.

Quatre and Trowa nodded and set out to the hangars with Duo.

"Is Deathscythe Hell ready, Duo?" Trowa asked over the intercom.

"No problem here!"

"Sandrock and Heavyarms are in perfect condition too!" Quatre called.

They all got into their respective Gundams and took off in a blast of light.

"Get ready, soldiers. The Gundams will be here very shortly." More than 300 mobile dolls and 100 mobile suits stood camouflaged in the acres of trees near the area.

They had just taken over a powerful area and were planning for the Gundams to arrive. It was a well thought-out plan. It was a plan to destroy the Gundams, or at least one, once and for all.

"Hey Quatre! The place is empty!" Duo turned to his comrade once they got to the supposed battlefield.

"I don't like the look of this. Everyone, don't let your guard down!" Quatre scanned for heat senses.

"Attack," whispered order to all the suit units.

All units charged towards the Gundam pilots who were off guard at the moment.

"Ahh!" Quatre got shot from behind.

"Quatre! Are you okay?" Trowa asked.

"Yeah." Quatre turned and swiped at his enemy with his heat shotels. 

They fought the many forces but soon they got overpowered and outnumbered. 

"This is so stupid. We were tricked with a dumb OZ trap!" Duo growled.

Each of the pilots was separated with suits surrounding each of them completely.

"I… I don't want to die like this. Not now. Not before living my life fully with Trowa." Quatre said to himself as the Leo units on the ground kept shooting him.

[Quatre… please be okay.] Trowa's brow knotted and he got angry.

He used the small knife on his Gundam to slice through two of the Virgos in his way.

Duo slashed and cut away with his scythe but the Virgo shields got the better of him and soon Deathscythe Hell got blasted a few ways off. An Aries suit shot a direct hit onto the cockpit of DH and the inside crackled with electricity.

"Oh Miss. Relena, you look beautiful in that wedding dress!" Dorothy did a little twirl around her friend.

"Thank you, Dorothy. I've waited so long but I knew that my Heero would come back and marry me."

"Yes… the hero and heroine are destined to be together. It is time Miss. Relena." Dorothy led Relena to the back of the church.

"Duo! Are you hurt?" Quatre asked as he saw Deathscythe Hell have a few small explosions.

Duo appeared on the screen, "I don't think I'll make it, Quatre."

The God of Death's face was all bloody. The small explosions had emitted from the cockpit and the debris had cut him badly. There was a large, long piece of metal in his chest and his arm looked dislocated.

"You have to try, Duo." Trowa said softly.

Quatre and Trowa had their own injuries. Quatre had a large gash down the side of his face and his arm was cut open down to the bone. Trowa had a deep cut along his jaw and he had sprained his wrist badly when a piece of metal had wedged his hand in an awkward position. They had defeated most of the forces in a crazed fury and the rest had run away.

"We have to take you somewhere safe." Quatre got off his Gundam and ran over to the Deathscythe Hell. Trowa was right behind him  

They forced the door to Duo's suit open and pulled him out. Trowa and Quatre exchanged knowing glances and ran only a short distance to a special building.

In the church, Heero and Relena stood at the front near the altar. The priest was blabbing on and on and Heero wasn't listening.

Soon, Relena was sliding the ring onto his finger and her vows snapped him out of his daydreaming.

[I wonder how Duo's doing.] 

"Duo! Please stay awake!" Heero turned, recognizing the voice to belong to a certain Arabian.

"Stop the ceremony!" The doors swung open and a swift breeze blew a knot in Heero's stomach.

"Oh no. Duo… DUO!!!" Heero ran towards his ex-lover.

Trowa and Quatre gave him a sad look and then sat down in the closest pew. 

"What happened to you?" Heero asked the braided boy in his arms.

"Bad mission. I can't believe I let them get the best of me like that. Those OZ set a trap so they could get rid of us, but unfortunately for them, teamwork was the best." Duo chuckled and then started coughing.

"Shush, you talk too much." Heero put his finger on Duo's lips.

"Do you hate me, Heero?" Duo's expression was very serious.

"Iie… I'd never. I'll always love you." Heero smiled a genuine smile as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"That's the first time you've ever said that to me, but now it's too late." Duo laughed at the bad luck he was having.

"It's not too late. It never is, Shinigami."

"Sometimes, not even God has control over these things. Only fate and death control how love turns out so…" Duo got cut off with Heero's lips covering his own.

They shared a passionate kiss and everything around them disappeared. 

"Ai shiteru, Hee-chan. Goodbye." Duo said softly before falling limp.

"Duo." Heero picked up the dead body and got up.

Without looking back at Relena's angry face or the guests' surprised looks, Heero walked out of the church and into the full force mist that had just appeared out of nowhere.

"Goodbye!" Quatre called out into the fog.

Trowa put his arm around his angel and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"It won't be goodbye, Duo. If I have to die to be with you then so be it. We'll be side-by-side forever." Heero loaded his gun.

"Is that what Duo would want?" A smooth voice came from behind.

"Zechs? Trieze?" The tall blonde man stood with the former OZ general.

"I felt really bad for Duo and I was afraid that he might do something stupid." Zechs sighed. 

"So you pretended to love Duo when in fact, you were in love with Trieze." Heero growled.

"No! I did care for Duo a lot… I just wasn't in love with him. I am in love with Trieze ever since we met as young children and nothing can change that. Duo was a troubled soul, but I know that he knows how you really feel because he loves you too." Zechs explained. He grabbed Heero's gun, unloaded the barrel and tossed it back. "Don't throw your life away."

"I don't think killing yourself will do any good." Trieze pulled out a white rose and placed it in Duo's hair. "He's happy somewhere just knowing."

"Mourning will be enough. He will wait for you. I'm sure of it. You can be born again together." Quatre appeared with Trowa and Wufei was even towing along.

"If Quatre died, Trowa, would you think of committing suicide?" Heero asked with tear-glazed eyes.

"I would think about it but I would never think of making Quatre feel bad, even in death. I love him too much to cause him more pain."

"I wouldn't want Trowa to die because of me. I'd wait for him no matter what happens."

Heero dropped the unloaded gun and started sobbing into his hands. Quatre smiled softly and caringly pulled the other boy into his arms.

"It's going to be alright, Heero. Duo loves you and he always will. It'll be okay."

"I know it's hard to see Heero like this, Duo, but you have to be brave." A gold-winged angel said to the young boy beside him.

Duo had silver wings and a black robe. He couldn't live with anything else.

"I love you, Heero. Please take care and always remember me." Duo smiled.

He would wait for his lover and they would be reborn together.

[Someday we will live a good life together… soon.]

~*Owari*~ 

Whew! I'm done! Well, if you could, please review!

~Nuriko no Tenshi~


End file.
